


Together. Forever?

by Sky_hylian



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_hylian/pseuds/Sky_hylian
Summary: Lance finally lands a date with Allura but after talking with Keith, his feelings change. Lance battles with his feelings and his sexuality. Will he confess to Keith or keep it to himself? However before either of them can confess, they are attacked. Will Lance and Keith ever get to tell each other how they feel?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I decided to write a Klance fic after s8 messed me up. Hope you all enjoy!

Lance couldn’t believe he was about to do this. He was gonna ask Allura out on a date. Hunk had pushed him to do it after always making an excuse to back out. His palms were sweating and he was trying not to trip over his words. He could feel Hunk’s eyes on him as he blurted out.

“Hey Allura…. Um…I was wondering if maybe…you would want to have dinner with me….and my family tonight…” He quickly looked down to avoid her eyes. 

“Lance, that sounds like a wonderful idea. I would love to.” Lance’s eyes widened as he looked up at her. 

“Really? I mean…great! I’ll swing by your room later.” Allura smiled at him and turned away to leave. Hunk elbowed him and nodded.

“You did it!! Now we need to get you ready.” Hunk grabbed Lance by the shoulder and dragged him away from Allura as he waved to her. Back in Lance’s room, Hunk rummaged through his clothes. 

“Hey um, I’m gonna step outside for a minute….”

“Yeah, Lance sure, sure.” Hunk said, not really paying attention to Lance who slowly slipped out of his room. He wasn’t sure where to go. Of course, he was excited to go on a date with Allura, he’d be crushing on her since they first met her. But even so, he wasn’t as happy as he would’ve liked. There was a feeling inside him he couldn’t quite pinpoint. Was it nervousness? Was it excitement? Disappointment? Confusion? Lance shook his head, it must be first date jitters. He made his way outside to where the Lions were. He wanted to talk about the situation with someone. No, not just anyone. He wanted to talk to someone who he trusted and felt comfortable around. Of course, Hunk and Pidge were his best friends but they wouldn’t listen to him like Keith could. 

Keith. Lance thought, that’s who he wanted to talk to so desperately. In the past, whenever Lance had his doubts, Keith would be the one to lead him back in the right direction. Lance smiled, Keith would know exactly what to do. Lance stumbled upon Shiro, he must know where Keith was hiding. 

“Hey Lance, what’re you up to?” Shiro smiled at him. 

“I’m looking for Keith… Would you happen to know where he’d be?”

“Keith? He mentioned wanting to see the sunset one last time before launch tomorrow.” Shiro shrugged “Who knows where he decided to watch it from though.”   
Lance smiled, Keith had to be atop the Black Lion. The perfect place for a beautiful view. He waved to Shiro and managed to make his way to the top of the Black Lion. Indeed, Keith was sitting next to Kosmo watching the landscape. 

“Man, you can be a real hard guy to find when you wanna be.” Lance smirked at him. 

“Hey Lance.” He turned around to face him. “Whoa,you look…”

“Nervous? Yeah…that’s because I am.” Lance slumped down next to him. “I have a date with Allura.”

“A date…with Allura? Wow, well done Lance.” Keith lightly punched him on the shoulder and smiled at him. 

“Thanks man…” Lance fell quiet, he wanted to tell Keith all of his insecurities about going out with Allura. 

“Is something wrong?” Keith asked, concern in his voice. 

“What if I’m not good enough? I’m no space prince like Lotor was. What if she doesn’t really like me and she’s just being nice?” Lance trailed off, listing all of the things he was worried about. Keith stopped him.

“Lance, if she’s going out with you, it’s because she likes you. Simple as that.” Lance looked at Keith and smiled. Lance felt comfortable and safe around Keith. Contrary to what others believed, Lance and Keith were friends. He felt his heart race faster as he looked at Keith. What was happening to him? Was it the nerves of his date? Was it something else? He never felt this way around Keith, why start now? 

“Uh Lance?” Keith’s question snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, yup, I’m good. Uh I’ll just see you later, buddy.” He shot him some finger guns and quickly left. After leaving Keith’s sight, Lance clutched his chest. Why was he feeling this way?


	2. Chapter 2

“Lance!!! Where have you been my man?” Hunk yelled at him as soon as he entered his room.

Lance was still confused at the interaction he had with Keith.

“Uh..sorry…I was nervous and needed to get some air…”

“Well, you better get ready quickly or else you are going to be late for your date!” Hunk pushed him to his bed and threw him some clothes. Lance snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head.

“Whew. I got this.” He got dressed and brushed his hair. He made his way to Allura’s room and softly knocked. Allura opened the door, she was wearing a white skirt and matching blouse. ‘Wow she looks amazing.’ Lance thought to himself. He had been flirting with her since the day they met and this reality still wasn’t hitting him. He thought back to Keith however, and what he had felt. He quickly pushed those thoughts away and focused on Allura.

“Hey there Allura, you look great! Wanna get going?” He motioned to the exit and they made their way to Lance’s house.

***

During dinner, Veronica nudged Lance’s arm. “So, you finally got a date with the Princess, huh? How about landing me a date with that long-haired friend of yours?” She smirked at him. Lance froze.

“With Keith???” He blurted out. All faces turned to him, including Allura’s. She looked at him, puzzled. He apologized and continued his quiet conversation with Veronica. He felt inclined to keep his sister away from Keith.

“No. NO WAY NO. Never. Not in a MILLION decaphoebs okay? All that guy likes are knives and space wolves! Who even likes those things?! And he’s got a mullet- mullets are terrible. So, the answer is no. Nope. Sorry V.” Lance continued to ramble about all the things Keith did that would not suit Veronica when she interrupted him.

“Relax Lance, I was kidding. You sure seem bothered by that idea. Is everything ok?”

“Why would it not be ok?” He laughed nervously. Why was he acting this way? He needed to get out of the situation and go somewhere else to clear his head. He excused himself from the table and went up to the balcony. Allura noticed his departure and followed him upstairs.

“Lance? Are you alright?” Startled by her appearance, he jumped and turned to her.

“I…I don’t know…I’ve been feeling kinda weird lately. I mean…I really like you Allura but I don’t think I could see myself dating you…” Allura smiled.

“That’s alright. I know your heart belongs to someone else.”

“Whaat? No no no. You got it wrong.” He didn’t want to talk about his feelings with her, she might not understand or know what to say. Lance didn’t want to put Allura in an awkward position. But he needed to talk about it, he felt like he was bottling it all up inside. “I mean…I’ve always been one to flirt with the ladies and act charming but I’ve also felt the need to impress guys. I don’t know if it’s because of wanting to be the best and compete but… it’s weird.”

“I think what you’re trying to say is that you like both girls and guys?” Lance stopped suddenly. Was that it? Was he acting weird because he was struggling with his sexuality? Come to think of it, he never really paid attention to that part of himself. He always assumed it was because of his competitive spirit, never because he had a crush on them. How could Allura notice that? Was he really that transparent?

“Uh… I guess so? How can you tell?” He hesitated to ask her this question, she couldn’t possibly read him that well.

“Well, you and….” Allura was cut short by a beeping noise coming from her transmitter. She picked it up. “Coran? What is it?” Coran’s voice blasted through the transmitter.

“Princess! Lance! Shiro and Pidge intercepted a message from the Galra. They are on their way right now to Earth. We’re unsure why but you two better hurry, we don’t know how long we have until they get here!” Allura and Lance both looked at each other worried. “We’ll be right there Coran!” She pressed the transmitter again. “Let’s go Lance, we can continue this conversation later.”


End file.
